Andtoysforbabies-Ball Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "This week on Supernanny, Ruth visits to Dublin to meet the most selfish father and grandmother who took a nasty turn." TVforadults: "TURN OFF THE TV, NOW!" Announcer: "Unlike him, the mother, Georgina and the twins, Kimberly and Tayla are friendly." Georgina: "I want a better husband unlike him. I want a husband that's friendly and not selfish." TVforadults: If you leave me, Georgina, you are a dead woman! Kimberly (whining): "It's too complicated in my book to tame my father." Announcer: "The kids behave the worst!" Nate: "HEY SHUT UP!" TVforadults: "NO MORE TV! TV IS FOR ADULTS, NOT FOR KIDS!" Grandma Ball: Indeed. Octavius, take those toys to the furnace and burn them. Announcer: "But now, the kids are banned for TV and toys." consficates Joseph's Eddy plush TVforadults: "TOYS ARE FOR BABIES, NOT FOR KIDS!" Submission Reel Ruth: "Let's take a look." (We see a woman with an arm in a cast and a black eye) Georgina: "Hi. I'm Georgina Ball. I have nothing to do with my life. I have a very very selfish mother-in-law named Josephine and a selfish husband named Octavius Ball, or should I say TVforadults Andtoysforbabies." TVforadults: "STOP PLAYING WITH TOYS OR I WILL SPANK YOU!" Ryan: "Fine, I will play with the lawn mower and the machetes, then." Georgina: "He is very violent and is selfish, and so is my mother-in-law." Ryan: "BURN IN HELL, DAD!" TVforadults: "YOU BURN IN HELL!" Ryan: "Go die in a car crash!" Grandma Ball: "Get out of my sight!" Kimberly: "I want a better dad than him..." TVforadults: "Well, I'm the best you got." Georgina: "Dang it! That husband isn't very friendly and neither is my mother-in-law. I want a husband that's very very friendly." Tayla: "Be nice to my siblings!" TVforadults: "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE (bleep) UP?" Georgina: "TVforadults also shook Mia, my 2-month-old baby for watching Doc McStuffins and then dumped her body into the lake. He falsely claimed to the police that she was kidnapped from her crib." Grandma Josephine Ball: "Go and get me my medicine, ya hooligans!" Introduction Household Chaos TVforadults: "TURN OFF JOHNNY BRAVO!" Tayla: "Hey! I'm watching Johnny Bravo! I will not turn it off, you bloody vaginal belch!!!!" Georgina: "Octavius! You are acting like a brat!" TVforadults: "SHUT UP!" throws a vase at Georgina TVforadults: "TAYLA! TURN OFF JOHNNY BRAVO OR YOU WILL BE BANISHED INTO THE ATTIC WITH NO MEALS!" Tayla: "Leave me alone!" Georgina: "Stop! What are you doing to my child?" TVforadults: "THAT BRAT ISN'T ALLOWED TO WATCH JOHNNY BRAVO BECAUSE IT IS FOR ADULTS! CARTOON NETWORK IS FOR ADULTS NOT FOR CHILDREN!" Tayla (whining): "Mommy! It's too complicated! I tried to watch Johnny Bravo but my dad won't let me because it is for adults!" TVforadults: "STOP WHINING AND SHUT THE hell UP! JOHNNY BRAVO IS FOR PEOPLE AGES 18 AND UP! YOU ARE 18 TO WATCH JOHNNY BRAVO!" Tayla: "No I will not!" TVforadults: "YES YOU WILL BE 18 AND UP TO WATCH THAT STUPID damn CARTOON!" Tayla: "NO I CANNOT BE 18 TO WATCH JOHNNY BRAVO! That is fucking ludicrous!!!" anger explodes TVforadults: "I HAVE ENOUGH! TV IS FOR ADULTS AS WELL AS ALL BABYISH, KIDDIE CARTOONS! I WISH DISNEY XD, NICKELODEON, DISCOVERY FAMILY AND CARTOON NETWORK WILL NEVER BE EXISTED ANYMORE!" runs off and locks the bedroom door TVforadults: "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tayla: "Go kill yourself, fatASS!" TVforadults: "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME! DO I WANT TO SEND THE TV AWAY AND SELL IT TO EBAY?" Tayla: "No, daddy, no! Don't sell it to Ebay! That's my mom's TV! That's my mom's TV!" TVforadults: "Not anymore it's not! I HAVE had ENOUGH OF YOUR COMPLAINING! I HAVE had ENOUGH OF YOUR BOSSY, AGGRESIVE AND DISRESPECTFUL BEHAVIOR! I WILL SELL THIS TV TO EBAY!" Grandma Josephine Ball: Yes, please do! Get rid of that idiotic thing, OctaviuS! No matter what those ugly little trolls say! Do whatever you need to get rid of that repulsive, hideous, unclean television screen! whines, cries and bawls Tayla (whining): "You will not!" bangs on the door TVforadults: "QUIT BANGING ON THAT DOOR!" Tayla: Eat my shorts! Georgina: "Octavius! I will never let you harm my child! She is seeming like a harmless child unlike you are! You are a harmful, hostile, unfriendly, explosive, impulsive, ferocious monster!" TVforadults: (slaps Georgina) "SHUT THE hell Up, you slut! SHE IS NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH JOHNNY BRAVO ANYMORE! NOBODY WILL WATCH JOHNNY BRAVO! WHOEVER WATCHES JOHNNY BRAVO SHOULD BE SPANKED!" Grandma Ball: Yes indeed! Those grandchildren of mind are indeed ugly and fat! Georgina: "I think you should relax a bit." plays with his Megaman toy Grandma Ball: Octavius, Nate is playing with his Megaman toy and slacking on his chores! He is supposed to be taking out the trash! anger explodes and confiscates Nate's Megaman toy TVforadults: "NATE! YOU CANNOT PLAY WITH TOYS, EVER!" Nate: "But why?" TVforadults: "IT IS FOR BABIES ONLY!" Nate: "It is not for babies, it's for kids!" TVforadults: "GET OVER WITH IT THEN!!!" Nate: "I want Mommy!" TVforadults: "Too bad! You are never playing with your toy, EVER! Play with a kitchen knife instead!" Grandma Ball: "Beat him, Octavius!" (pulls out a belt) starts spanking Nate bawls and cries Nate: "Mommy! Mommy!" Grandma Ball: Well, I hope he's learned his lesson Georgina: "TVforadults, why are you doing this? Cut it out!" TVforadults: "THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY WITH TOYS NOR WATCHING TV BECAUSE TOYS ARE FOR BABIES AND TV IS FOR ADULTS! GOT IT?!" Grandma Ball: That little boy deserves it. He is useless, lazy, stupid and ugly. (TVforadults gives Nate a kitchen knife to play with) Georgina: "Listen, TV is for people for all ages and toys are for kids under the age of 13. GOT IT?" anger explodes TVforadults: (begins beating Georgina again) "THAT IS VERY FALSE! TV IS NOT FOR PRE-TEENS, BABIES, TODDLERS, SCHOOL-AGE CHILDREN, TEENAGERS And YOUNG ADULTS!!!!" Grandma Ball: My son is right. When no-good little whippersnappers sit in front of the television, they start to become lazy and stare at that screen, doing nothing all day long Instead of doing chores or their homework. And then there's commercials, involving toys, music, cosmetics, clothing, fake news, sugar products, and junk those hoodlums throw their pocket money away on. Back in my days, all we had was the radio Station. We read books, played board games, went outside and played games with other children. banishes Nate and Tayla into the attic TVforadults: "NOW STAY THERE! TAYLA YOU STAY FOR 12 MINUTES AND NATE YOU STAY FOR 5 MINUTES! Tayla, in 12 minutes, you are going to lay on the bed with me because you have lost your virginity privileges. Nate, in five minutes, I expect to see you playing with the kitchen knife, understand?" Observation begins grabs an overnight bag and runs away to a friend's house knocks on the door Nate: "Hey, Patrick? Can I stay with you? My dad and grandma hit me again for watching TV and playing with toys. They are being abusive." Patrick: Um, sure. Nate: Can I bring Kayla and Tayla with me? And Kimberly, Steve, Joseph, Ryan, and mom, too? Observation continues Georgina: "Which TV show are we going to watch?" Kimberly: "Invader Zim!" (TVforadults arrives home from the bar) TVforadults: "WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH INVADER ZIM! BECAUSE IT HAS ALIENS!" Kimberly: "So what, Butthead?" (Flips her daddy off) TVforadults: "NICKELODEON IS FOR ADULTS! TV IS FOR ADULTS! INVADER ZIM IS FOR ADULTS!" Georgina: Octavius, why are you still here? Kimberly: "False, moron. TV is for people for all ages." TVforadults: "NO, YOU DUMBASS little slut! TV IS FOR ADULTS! And don't you ever call me names!" Kimberly: "I'm smarter than you, punk. Worst arguement ever! If we can't watch TV, nobody else will! I'll push the TV set out the window!" Tayla: "How about Thomas the Tank Engine?" TVforadults: "WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH fuckING THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!" Steve: "Johnny Bravo?" TVforadults: "NO WE ARE NOT!" Nate: "Uh, gravity falls?" TVforadults: "NO! NO GRAVITY FALLS! WE ARE NOT WATCHING THAT!" Joseph: "Hey, shut up! I want to watch TUGS!" TVforadults: "SHUT UP ALREADY! WE ARE DECIDING TO SHOW YOU WHICH TV SHOW DO WE WANT TO WATCH? HOW ABOUT I WILL BANISH YOU INTO THE ATTIC AND WATCH YOU BURN IN fuckING HELL?" Kayla: "We want to watch Doc McStuffins!" TVforadults: "TOO CHILDISH!" Ryan: "Jake and the Neverland Pirates!" anger explodes and ended up spanking Ryan with a belt TVforadults: "WE ARE NEVER GOING TO WATCH IT!" Ryan (whining): "BUT DAD, I LOVE JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES!" TVforadults: "SHUT the hell UP ABOUT THAT SHOW! YOU ARE WHINING OVER KIDS' SHOWS AND Shit! NOBODY IS GOING TO WATCH ANY OF THAT crap!" Ryan: "MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!! LOOK WHAT HE SAID A MEAN COMMENT ABOUT HIM!" TVforadults: "SHUT UP You bad boy!" Georgina: "Don't listen to him, he's mean." TVforadults: "HEY GEORGINA! DIE FROM PNEUMONIA BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Ryan: "SHUT UP!" Georgina: "Yeah!" banishes all of the kids into the attic without meals Joseph: "But I WANT MOMMY!" Tvforadults: Mommy is dead! Tayla: "MOMMY! PLEASE LET US OUT! THAT OBNOXIOUS NOT-SO-FRIENDLY DAD and grandparents IS GOING TO HURT US ALL!" Kayla: "LET US OUT AND LET US WATCH TV!" laughs sadistically Kayla: "THAT IS NOT FUNNY! WE WANT OUR TV Or I will throw a tantrum!!!" starts throwing a tantrum Kimberly: "WE ARE DECIDING TO WATCH WHICH TV DO WE WANNA WATCH!!!!!!! I am going to pee in motherfucking pants right now!!!" anger explodes TVforadults (yelling furiously on the top of his lungs): "NOBODY IS GOING TO WATCH THAT KIND OF CHILDISH TV PROGRAMS AND CARTOONS! WHY? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH shittY TV SHOWS SUCH AS THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE, Tiny Toon Adventures, TUGS, HI HI PUFFY AMI YUMI, THE REPLACEMENTS, ADVENTURE TIME, XIAOLIN CHRONICLES, INVADER ZIM, NED'S NEWT, COUNT DUCKULA, DANGER MOUSE, LLOYD IN SPACE, LEGEND OF KORRA, STEVEN UNIVERSE, TEEN TITANS, Looney Tunes, Barney, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS SEASONS 1 THROUGH 3, FAIRLY ODD PARENTS, SANJAY AND CRAIG, SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL, CAMP LAZLO, ED EDD N EDDY, POWERPUFF GIRLS, GRAVITY FALLS, CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR, STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL, PENN ZERO PART TIME HERO, LITTLEST PET SHOP, MIXELS, AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, REGULAR SHOW, SWORD ART ONLINE, POKEMON, PRETTY CURE, SOPHIA THE FIRST, JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES, DOC MCSTUFFINS, KIM POSSIBLE, COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG AND EVERYTHING ELSE CHILDISH! YOU KNOW I HATE CHILDISH THINGS!!!! I also hate you!!" Grandma Ball: Kids shows are nothing but rubbish! Georgina: "Stop yelling and let them out, please! If you don't wanna do it then fine, I will unlock the door and let them free." Kayla (screeching): "I WANT DOC MCSTUFFINS!!!! LET ME WATCH IT OR I WILL PEE MY PANTS!!!!" (Kayla is starved and malnourished) discovers paintings, boxes and a television remote on the floor bangs loudly on the door TVforadults: "STOP MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!" Kimberly: "NO! Fuck YOU! I am going to school, fat-aas!" pees in her pants Grandma Ball: Bruiser, come in here! (we see a Rottweiler with a spiked collar growling viciously) Grandma Ball: Sic those little hooligans! (Bruiser charges after Tayla, Joseph, Nate, Ryan, Steve, Kimberly and Kayla out the door) (we find a stash of drugs and alcohol in TVforAdults' room) The children at school (Tayla, Kayla, Kimberly, Ryan, Steve, Nate, and Joseph stay after school) Teacher: You don't want to go home? Joseph: No. Teacher: Is everything okay at home? Ryan: No. Daddy spanks us for watching TV and playing with our toys. Grandma, too. (later, Child's Services interviews TVforAdults, Grandma Ball and Georgina) Parent meeting teaching begins House Rules Ruth: "I have the rules." TVforadults: "WHAT KIND OF (bleep)ING RULES?!" Ruth: "Number 1, no more saying that TV is for adults and toys are for babies." TVforadults: "I CAN SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY, DUMB HAG! ADULTS ARE ALLOWED AND KIDS AREN'T ALLOWED TO WATCH shitty CARTOONS SUCH AS BEE AND PUPPYCAT, BRAVEST WARRIORS, PITA TEN, LOONEY TUNES, CAMP LAZLO, ED EDD N EDDY, MARVELOUS MISADVENTURES OF FLAPJACK, SCOOBY DOO WHERE ARE YOU, MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT, ASTRO BOY, NEON GENSIS EVANGELION, THE PROUD FAMILY, THE JETSONS, POKEMON XY, MAGICAL WARFARE, DNA², SAMURAI PIZZA CATS, JOHNNY BRAVO, KIM POSSIBLE, AMETHYST PRINCESS OF GEMWORLD, MONA THE VAMPIRE, MAGI-NATION, JEM, CLARENCE, GRAVITY FALLS, KIMBA THE WHITE LION, WONDER WOMAN, BATMAN, HE-MAN, POWER RANGERS, MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS, POWER RANGERS MEGA FORCE, DAILY LIVES OF HIGH SCHOOL BOYS, MAGGIE AND THE FEROCIOUS BEAST, PAWS AND TALES, K-ON!, GIRLSTUFF/BOYSTUFF, MÄR, NODAME CANTABILE, WORDGIRL, SHEZOW, PRINCESS KNIGHT, DON DRACULA, MAGICAL DOREMI AND ANY KIND OF CARTOON AND ANIME! This is my house, and I make the rules! Kids aren't allowed to do anything, period!" Ruth: "What about toys?" TVforadults: "KIDS AREN'T ALLOWED AND BABIES ARE ALLOWED TO PLAY with crappy TOYS SUCH AS MONSTER HIGH, MY LITTLE PONY, CABBAGE PATCH KIDS, BARBIE, BRATZ, RAINBOW BRITE, EVER AFTER HIGH, HOT WHEELS, MOXIE GIRLS, STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE, BEYBLADE AND ANY KIND OF BABYISH TOY STUFF! (gets a handgun) Now get out of my house before I call the cops!!" Grandma Ball: "Besides Ruth, you are trespassing on our property, and you are not allowed to be here! (Flips off Ruth) if you are not gone in the next fifteen seconds, I will sic Bruiser after you. He is a vicious attack dog at that!" Tvforadults: The things children are allowed to play with from now on are machetes, chainsaws, power tools, matches, scissors, guns, and knives! Super Naughty Rug Super Naughty Platform Super Naughty Pit Toy Confiscation Privilege Removal Board Reward Chart Tayla's confession Ruth tames TVforadults Ruth: "I tried to tame TVforadults, it's too hard for him, he's too selfish and unfriendly. And so was his mother." Ruth: "TVforadults, I need you to stop saying that TV is for adults and toys are for babies." TVforadults: "Well, I must say that adults watch TV and babies play with toys." Ruth: "Then why do you drag kids off while watching TV?" TVforadults: "BECAUSE THEY NEED TO BURN IN HELL! Now get out of our house before I call the cops!" Ruth: "Relax. Calm down. I need you to breath." TVforadults: "Okay, I promise. I MUST SAY THAT ALL KIDS WILL BURN IN HELL!" Kayla: "Stop saying it or I will throw a tantrum and pee in my pants again...POOPY-HEAD!" throws Ruth onto the floor and slaps her, then proceeds to lacerate her TVforadults gets alot of restraining orders {A policewoman arrives at the door} TVforadults: What is the problem, officer? policewoman: I apologize for disturbing you sir, but I have a question for you. Is this your daughter? (She pulls out an infant-sized body bag and reveals 2-month-old Mia's decomposed body) policewoman: we found the baby in the lake. (Kayla, Ruth, Kimberly, Tayla, Grandma Ball, Ryan, Georgina, Joseph, Nate come downstairs) Georgina: (starts bawling tears) MIA!!!!!!!! My baby!!!!!! Family Test Run Ruth leaves for a few days Family evaluation/DVD meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Ruth Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts